


"Look Deep into My Eyes, Eddie."

by FloorDrama



Series: FloorDrama's Symbrock Porn [1]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alcohol, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Blow Jobs, Body Modification, Cock Rings, Collars, Come Swallowing, Consent, Consentacles, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dom!Venom/Sub!Eddie Brock, Dom/sub Play, Eddie Brock - Freeform, Hypnotism, Love, M/M, Master/Pet, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, Sharing a Body, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, fanart at the end of chapter two MY LORD, light fluff, no beta we die like men, venom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:43:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloorDrama/pseuds/FloorDrama
Summary: They were trying something new tonight.





	1. Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireFoxAxel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFoxAxel/gifts).



> Hello world! So I haven't written fanfic since i was like 17 which was ten years ago so *shoves this online*

They were trying something new tonight.

Eddie placed his now empty beer on the coffee table in their apartment, the dark glass clinking against others. He could finally feel the slight swimming of his head, having downed at least 10 drinks in order to compensate for his higher metabolism and the amount of food they’d eaten for dinner. He smiled lazily, enjoying the slight buzz he had going on as Venom slid around inside of him, jittery with anticipation. Too bad they couldn’t do this in a real bar. The walk home would have been something, alright. But Venom was king of making do with what they had, and Eddie definitely wasn’t complaining.

They slipped into a comfortable silence, Eddie enjoying the relaxing sensations as they both savored the plans made for tonight in their mind. Eddie liked to think that their becoming an ‘item’ in the months following the Life Foundation rocket explosion came naturally, which in some ways it did, but it had been a bit of hard work explaining the intricacies, hell, even the _simplicities_ of human courtship to the other. Venom’s access to Eddie’s memories helped a great deal, but the idea of such things as relationships, let alone sex, were completely alien to the other originally. Not that Venom wasn’t willing to try anything once, especially with the strange, exciting, and delicious new emotions forming across their bond. Eddie supposed it was in Venom’s nature to adapt, just as much as it was to be an asexual being confused by the concept of sex. After all, his life depended on adapting to other species.

The sex had been, was, _is_ , utterly mind-blowing, but to them it was only second to the exquisitely delicious and utterly fulfilling nature of love and trust blooming between the two of them. To say Eddie was over Anne would be an understatement. Anne was happy, and Eddie was happy. Dan and Venom were perfect for each of them respectively. He smiled warmly at the thought.

**“Getting distracted, love…”** The other’s voice was teasing but demanding. Yes, right, _tonight._

When Eddie and Anne had been together, Eddie had been honest with Anne about what he would like from their relationship, physically at least, and while Anne had helped to oblige him as much as possible, she definitely wasn’t a closet Dominatrix—at least not to the level Eddie truly wanted. He would always have the fond memories of her tight clothing and favorite crop, but he could handle a lot more than what she gave him credit for. Bless her, she didn’t have a mean bone in her body when it came to him, at least at the time. Venom, on the other hand—his craving for control left Eddie’s knees weak and his cock twitching. Venom would leave him cock under heel for hours if it’s what he felt Eddie deserved.

They both knew this, but they had never really taken that last step. One or the other (usually Eddie) would chicken out before even broaching the subject. Finally, the symbiote forced it out of him during their last round of particularly rough fucking, and in the following days Eddie had slowly opened Venom up to the concept of BDSM (Which, in turn, Venom _ravenously_ devoured any and all knowledge of the subject like he’d been deprived of real food for more than 8 hours). The fact that they were both into the idea truly excited them, not just for the way it could change their sex life but for how perfectly it complimented and extended their emotional and physical bonding. Eddie wanted to give up his control, and Venom wanted to take it. In so, _so_ many ways. It was merely days after that they decided on a scene and made all the necessary preparations—which wasn’t much when your alien boyfriend could shapeshift into nearly anything. Once they agreed upon a safe word, and a shit ton of confidence-building beer later, Eddie had agreed to give himself over to Venom for the night.

But trusting and doing were two separate things. Now, in the moment, he could feel his body clench as he felt Venom rifling through his nervous system. Apprehension rose, and doubts came into play, just as he had hoped they wouldn’t. He _wanted_ this, why couldn’t his mind just let him have it? Through his buzzed mind his thoughts were still intrusive. Would Venom hurt him accidentally? Was this the right thing for their relationship? What was going to change about them afterwards? Would Venom judge him? _Hate him??_

The anxiety was back again, rising in time with Venom’s tightening of his hold. Eddie’s breath died in his throat each time he inhaled, his eyes wide for a moment. He could distantly feel the slick, tingling sensation of Venom manifesting his head from his chest. A tongue gently lifted his chin and his vision filled with two pearlescent eyes mere inches from his face.

**“Eddie…”** Venom’s voice wasn’t forceful. It was ghostly, echoing in his mind even as he processed it from outside of his body. **“You’re doing it again.”**

Eddie attempted to speak but was cut off by a prodding in his mind. Venom wanted further access into Eddie’s subconscious and autonomic systems, something Eddie readily gave into without a second thought. Instantly he felt his breathing even out and a wonderful relaxing sensation melt though his body. His jaw went slack as Venom let his body sink into the couch, his white eyes following him wherever his head turned, never allowing Eddie to look away.

The rainbow reflections of his eyes almost seemed to swirl, and soon Eddie found himself unable to look away even if he wanted to. His thoughts slowly began to shut down as instinctual feelings and needs rose. He felt himself growing hotter with every passing second, feeling more than seeing Venom’s tendrils manifest and continue the full body massage on the outside.

“ _You…I…”_ Eddie struggled for words, his thoughts continuing to die as he gazed into those eyes.

**“Shhh, love. Know what you want, what we need** …” Venom’s deep voice sent shivers down his spine and finally, finally he began to let himself go. The symbiote purred deeply at the response. **“That’s it, Eddie… _surrender to us.”_** God, he wanted to, so badly, and Venom was more than willing to give it to him.

The symbiote’s tongue laved up his chin, teasing the corners of his open mouth before slipping inside. It felt warm, slick, and filled Eddie’s mouth so perfectly he couldn’t help but moan into the kiss. Heat pooled in his gut as two exploring tentacles gently kneaded the muscles right above his hips. Eddie could feel Venom speak in his mind as his tongue thrusted playfully.

**“You are so beautiful. We are going to open you up and unwind you right here on this couch, make you surrender to us fully, then, and only then…we will make you _ours…”_**   Eddie moaned pathetically and he could hear Venom chuckle, only making his arousal surge forward all the more. Tendrils teased along his body, under and over his clothes as they simultaneously ghosted over engorgeous zones and removed his clothes. Eddie weakly kicked his loosened shoes to the floor, suppressing a small laugh as tendrils ghosted over his feet. It turned to a low moan as they began to massage, his unbuttoned pants sliding down to his knees and his hoodie gathering up at his collarbone to reveal pert nipples for the symbiote to play with.

They touched him everywhere as they undressed him, Venom’s tongue only leaving his to pull off his hoodie before sliding right back into his mouth. His arms ended up above his head, lightly restrained at the wrists. Tendrils massaged his legs as his boxers and pants fell to the floor. Two small tendrils played with his chest and nipples, rolling over them and giving light pinches that made Eddie jerk at the sensation. They touched everywhere but his most sensitive areas, igniting a heavy need within the man as he finally closed his eyes and whined for more.

**“Eddie, _look_ at me.”** Venom commanded, pinching the inside of Eddie’s thigh. Eddie’s eyes shot open again, full of lust as they gazed into those hypnotic eyes. The symbiote purred happily. **“That’s it Eddie, eyes on me…”** Venom’s head seemed to sway back and forth, like a snake luring its prey to dinner, and Eddie couldn’t help but fall in. He could feel Venom’s pleased rumble. **“Good boy…”** Venom rewarded him with a thin, slick tendril wrapping around the base of his erection, sliding smoothly over the engorged member just enough to make Eddie want to beg for a real touch if he could form a coherent thought.

Tentacles spread his thighs apart and Eddie sucked on Venom’s tongue at the vulnerable feeling, that same tongue lightly testing his gag reflex by thrusting harder into his mouth. It set up a soft rhythm that Eddie enjoyed, not too deep but enough to feel full as the tongue slid in his mouth. All the while the small tendril continued to play with his erection while two others slicked over his balls and entrance, gently prodding, exploring.

“ **So good for me, Eddie…”** Venom’s voice deepened, his eyes narrowing predatorily. **“You’re going to be this good for me when I stuff your mouth with my cock, aren’t you?”** Eddie nodded quickly, keening at the thought of Venom’s huge, throbbing member he’d made just for their activities in the past. Venom took the opportunity and slid one of the tendrils at his wet entrance inside, the other circling the ring of muscle to get Eddie to loosen up. It was only about as thick as a finger, heavily secreting some sort of lubricant, but Eddie still felt the burn and he arched his back, hips thrusting down for more of that invasive, slightly painful feeling. The symbiote was constantly purring at this point, clearly enjoying himself.

**“We are so tense, Eddie.”** Venom prodded at his mind again and Eddie felt like he was going to melt through the couch and onto the floor. The tendril wiggled in a bit deeper. **_“Yesssss…”_** Venom hissed, enjoying his control over their shared body. **“Such a perfect host.”** Eddie blushed at the compliment, keening and curling his toes as the tendril inside of him widened. The burn was nearly gone, either through Venom’s careful ministrations or through his manipulation of Eddie’s pain threshold, not that he cared about anything in that moment other than the sensations that were being and would be given to him. Unable to take much more teasing, Eddie thrust up into the tendril lightly holding his erection, only to be denied further friction as it slid off. Venom tutted in his mind, clearly not upset but rather amused.

**“Maybe we praise you too much, Eddie. We told you to let us take care of you, to let go.”** His hips were shoved into the couch and pinned down by inky tentacles, the tendril near his erection thickening and returning with a much harder touch, jerking him several times. Eddie’s eyes rolled back and the symbiote’s tongue slipped down his throat. Just as Eddie felt himself tipping over the edge the touch lessened and he found himself able to breathe again. Whining, he kept himself from struggling under Venom, wanting to appease the other more than anything.

Venom hummed, pleased, and slid the second tendril at Eddie’s entrance into his ass. The first one widened and thrusted, and Eddie’s vision blacked out for a moment when it brushed his prostate. The tentacle around his dick tightened at the base, keeping Eddie from cumming until Venom was done preparing him. The tongue slid out of Eddie’s mouth, leaving him to pant and moan as Venom gazed at his host, fascinated by the expressions over his sweaty face. Both tendrils inside of him thrust opposite each other, making wet squelching noises as Eddie let out embarrassing, high pitched moans. He felt so wonderfully full, so relaxed, so ready. Their night was barely beginning but he couldn’t help the outpouring of love over their bond towards the other, the love and appreciation for making him come undone like this.

Venom chuckled, returning his own feelings of dominance, excitement, and love at having his host like this. The sensation made Eddie twitch and keen, and it was then that the tendril around his swollen member loosened and stroked Eddie in time with his thrusts.

**“Come for us Eddie, become _ours…”_**

And he did. Body arching, muscles contracting around invading tendrils, voice cutting out, Eddie came in the usual mind-blowing fashion Venom made him, but with the sensation so much more intimate with how his body had been manipulated. Eddie’s hips jerked and pleasure buzzed over his skin even after he was milked dry. He shuddered, hastily trying to catch his breath as Venom kept his hold on him. For the first time since they started, Venom took his eyes off of Eddie’s, confident he had the other in his entwining grasp. Eddie started up at the ceiling in almost disbelief at how the other was affecting him and subverting his control into thought-shattering pleasure. Even as Eddie had his thoughts to himself and Venom licked his stomach clean of cum, they didn’t truly return. He was Venom’s for the night. Looking back up at Eddie, Venom let out a pleased purr.

**“Yes, ours Eddie…”** Venom moved back up to Eddie’s face with a toothy grin, Eddie’s hand unconsciously coming up and caressing the symbiote’s jaw. It felt like that action wasn’t even his…and he _loved_ it. Venom chuckled darkly.

**“We think you are ready.”**

Eddie, entranced, nodded softly.

 

 


	2. Suction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom's cock gets some action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the end notes for some lovely fanart hhhhh ;3

Venom let Eddie rest for a beat, the other observing his love with fascination. Usually he was much too aggressive and stubborn for soft moments like this, but the symbiote had thoroughly undone and relaxed him to a point where he felt free and less vulnerable to the world. Venom’s skin, if it could be called that, had a warm, pliant texture, somewhere between the solidity of leather and the viscous nature of slime. Such an alien feeling, he remarked.

 **“To be fair,”** Venom interjected into his thoughts, **“You feel pretty alien to me too.”**

“Heh, look who’s talkin’” Eddie grinned, and Venom playfully pushed his head against him.

They allowed another comfortable silence between them, this one much longer as Eddie ran his fingers through Venom’s form. Slowly, some of the tendrils started to tighten, and Eddie looked back up to his symbiote with a questioning glance, feeling the slight anxiety radiating off of the other. Venom doesn’t bring it up, so Eddie finds his words.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Too much?”

Venom growled a little in frustration before looking away bashfully, for once struggling with words.

**“Worried. You will, maybe…not like tonight?”**

Eddie laughed, only increasing Venom’s irritation.

“V, after what you just did to me to get me ready, there’s no way I’m going back on tonight.”

Venom growled a mixture of satisfaction and further frustration. For once Eddie thinks he understands.

“Love…you’re not going to do anything I don’t want. I may have been apprehensive before, but you’ve done one hell of a job convincing me.” Eddie gave a devious grin and forced Venom to look at him for once. “In fact, I’d hold it against you if we stopped right now.”

Venom seemed to balk at that, his dominant demeanor returning. Eddie could feel the sudden shift in his own mood, the symbiote manipulating the chemicals in his body to bring back his more compliant state. Eddie couldn’t help but moan softly, loving the sensation of his thoughts melting.

 **“We…will do no such thing. You will do as I say, and we will enjoy your pain, your pleasure…our pleasure. You are mine to play with.”** Venom’s grip on Eddie’s body tightened and a distant thread of adrenaline spiked into his veins. **“Isn’t that right?”** Eddie sighed and tilted his head back in pleasure and Venom jerked him forward. **“Look at me, answer me.”** Venom’s voice was deep and dangerous.

“Y-yes.” Eddie choked as the grip tightened more. “Y-yes! …Master…” Venom’s grip loosened as he let out a pleased purr. Sinking into Eddie’s body once more, he forced Eddie to stand up, his movements rigid and restricted by the symbiote’s control.

 **“Take us to the bedroom.”** It was not a request. Nor was it easy, Eddie distantly thought, as the symbiote was reluctant to give him full control. Walking was like trudging through sludge and it made his skin tingle with desire.

 **“Good boy, our little Pet~”** Eddie shivered at the nickname but couldn’t hold back his sarcastic reply once they entered their bedroom, not even making it to the bed as Eddie huffed and his muscles ached from the exertion of fighting against the other to move.

“You’re not exactly making it easy, V.”

Venom growled dangerously but Eddie smiled at the twinge of delight that flashed over their bond before his mind was smothered and his legs gave out from underneath him. He collapsed to the floor, struggling to breathe as his thoughts swirled and his fingers dug into the rough carpet.

 **“I AM MASTER IN THIS ROOM, AND YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SUCH, PET.”** Venom roared in his mind. Eddie fought to speak again, loving the playfighting with his other but Venom was having none of it, Eddie’s breath dying in his throat. Venom was putting Eddie in his place and all he could do was let out a soft squeak and weakly nod. He suddenly felt his ability to breathe come back to him at his compliance and he sucked in a greedy gulp of air, shivering.

Eddie convulsed slightly as Venom stole energy from him to materialize completely. Eddie watched the floor as inky black tendrils swirled into feet and rose, forming calves, monstrous thighs—Eddie’s head followed the tentacles as he watched his lover form to his full size, never losing his fascination as he gazed upon the giant form he took when him and Venom were united as one, when they were truly Venom. Small tendrils connected to Eddie, Venom never truly leaving him as Eddie looked his other all over, loving the curves and planes of muscles over the other’s body. His eyes still swirled beautifully even when narrowed at his prey, his toothy grin splitting to let that sinful tongue drip out and taste the air. Saliva dripped down, some hitting Eddie’s forehead as he gazed in wonder. He was a masterpiece.

He could sense Venom was enjoying the view as well, and soon Venom made that fact known by taking his meaty hand and grabbing the back of Eddie’s head, lifting him effortlessly onto just his knees and forcing Eddie to look only at him. His other clawed hand reached down and traced over Eddie’s jugular and the human involuntarily shivered.

 **“Look at you, Pet. So pathetic and weak, kneeling only for your Master~”** Venom locked his eyes with Eddie’s, staring intensely. **“The _only_ one you need…”** Eddie whimpered as he was caught in the other’s gaze again, a surge of arousal flowing through him as he felt his body relax again into Venom’s grip, eyes hazing over as Eddie’s hands came up to steady himself on Venom’s giant thighs, fingers lightly digging into the surface as he tried to maintain his balance. Venom spoke again, and Eddie felt his cock grow heavy.

 **“ _All mine_...tell me who you belong to, Pet.”** The grip on Eddie’s hair tightened and Eddie found his mouth moving not quite under his on volition, but he didn’t resist, he didn’t want to.

“Master…” He whispered.

 ** _“Louder.”_** Tendrils extended from Venom’s fingers, forming a tight and intricate collar around Eddie’s neck, sending his arousal into overdrive just as another tendril snuck underneath him and wrapped around his cock and balls, trapping him.

“You! _Master!”_ He eeked out desperately, wanting so badly to close his eyes and flinch at the contact but unable to look away. Venom smiled sweetly—well, as sweetly as a mess of jagged teeth and tongue could, and moved his hand from Eddie’s neck to caress his cheek lovingly.

 **“Such a lovely Pet, we think you deserve a treat.”** Venom’s hand moved to his own groin and he allowed Eddie to look, the human’s jaw going slack and drooling at what was coming. Tendrils twisted out, slowly forming Venom’s cock. It was _enormous_ , proportions matching its owner. It had a thick, rounded base and a rigid, ribbed shaft that tapered off into a thick, triangular head. When it pulsed, the ribs expanded and contracted, and lube leaked out of the several pores on it. Already it was hard, erect, and dripping. Eddie whined, and struggled against Venom’s grasp, already wanting his mouth full. That is, until his collar tightened, and Venom chided him with a smile.

 **“So eager, are you that hungry?”** Eddie let himself go—he was beyond humiliation and he felt so _free_. He wanted his lips around that cock, he wanted it shoved down his throat as Venom fucked him roughly just like he deserved. He nodded vigorously.

“P-please, Master. Want it— _need_ it so bad…” Eddie trailed off, extending his tongue but unable to reach Venom’s cock. He finally remembered he had hands and attempted to move them but found them trapped. Venom chuckled, well aware of Eddie’s struggling. Finally, he lessened the grip on Eddie’s hair.

**“How can I say no when my Pet asks so nicely?”**

Eddie moans, surging forward and eagerly wrapping his lips over the head of Venom’s huge cock, groaning and the delicious salty and sweet taste of the other’s secretions and the feel of his pointed head rubbing against the roof of Eddie’s mouth. Venom petted Eddie’s hair gently, letting him enjoy the taste and stretch of his jaw as he suckled and braced himself on Venom’s thighs with his bound hands.

Eddie almost never got to pay dear attention to Venom like this, their couplings usually more rushed and passionate as Venom was always eager to get his cock in another certain hole of Eddie’s. But Venom was indulging him, and he was loving it, and he was desperate to let his Master love it too, loving playing the part of his Pet and wanting to impress. Eddie let the head out of his mouth for a moment with a wet ‘pop’, quickly moving his lips to the underside and trailing kisses down to Venom’s thick base. He eagerly sucked there, carefully avoiding giving teeth. Venom’s cock slicked the side of Eddie’s face, brushing his ear, and he loved the warmth radiating from it as it twitched at his ministrations. He could feel and hear his Master growling above him, but this time in pleasure instead of annoyance.

Eddie slowly trailed his tongue up, worshiping Venom’s cock as he allowed his tongue to dip into each rib and crevice before reaching the head again. Eddie lapped up more of that sweet tasting—what was it? Lube? Pre-come? He didn’t care. He lapped it up before taking his Master back into his mouth and suckling sweetly. Finally, his Master groaned in pleasure and his hips canted slightly with impatience. Quick to please, Eddie finally began to take Venom in, as much as he could at least. Even the head stretched his jaw a bit, but Eddie was determined and started to bob his head, letting Venom in deeper with every couple of pulses. The stretch was absolutely delightful, and he knew Venom felt the same when another tendril rose from his legs and started to stroke Eddie’s cock in tandem. Eddie moaned around Venom despite himself, unable to cum because of the one still wrapped around his cock and balls. But _damn_ if it didn’t feel good anyway.

Eddie hollowed his cheeks and started to fuck himself on Venom’s dick in earnest, sucking and moaning each time the head bumped the back of his throat. Still, he was only able to take about half of Venom in, not that the other was complaining. Venom was showing remarkable restraint by keeping his hand and hips from forcing himself down onto Eddie, but that didn’t stop him from petting his hair and letting his tongue whip and taste the heated air as he moaned.

 **“So good Pet, so good for usssss~”** Venom hissed out. Eddie suddenly choked, partially swallowing around Venom’s dick as a slick unseen tendril roughly fucked itself into Eddie’s open ass. Venom laughed through his moans.

 **“Like that, Pet? Which hole feels better to fuck you with?”** Venom taunted, knowing Eddie was too preoccupied to answer. Eddie felt a surge of dominance through their connection even as he tried to barely hang onto what he was doing, and he knew something was about to happen.

 **“Look at me.”** Eddie immediately obeyed, gazing up at Venom’s eyes with his lips stretched around that thick cock. Eddie knew at that command what was coming, at least he could guess, but it didn’t help prepare him for what came next.

Those swirling pearlescent eyes were back at it again and a deep, arousing, relaxing sensation took over his body. Venom held him up by the back of his head, keeping him steady as Eddie’s body melted to Venom’s needs. He moaned, helplessly, as his jaw went slack, stretching wider than it should. Venom’s cock slid easily this time into his throat and tears welled up in Eddie’s eyes at the easy, seductive stretch. Venom was literally controlling his body and all he could do was moan helplessly at the delicious invasion.

Those eyes filled his vision, daring him to fall deeper as he felt the impossible but exceptionally comfortable and pleasurable stretch of his throat. He could barely see that predatory grin as his nose finally buried itself to the base of Venom’s cock. Eddie’s lips stretched as wide as they could go, he could only moan at stare at Venom dreamily as he felt the dick down his throat pulse. He was certain the skin of his neck was bulging but none of that mattered. The stretch, the stretch was _exquisite_ , and almost as beautiful as the hissing praise coming from above.

 ** _“Hhhh…so good for me, Pet. Such a good boy.”_** Eddie squirmed as much as he was able, arousal shooting through him. Venom purred and let his free hand go back to petting Eddie’s hair.

 **“Look at you…”** Venom’s tone was reverent. **“Taking us all in and moaning like a good little Pet, do you like that?”** Eddie eagerly moaned in response. **“Good, because you’re going to like this even _more.”_** Venom grinned devilishly, slowly pulling Eddie’s head back by his hair so only the head of his cock remained. Eddie whined in displeasure. **“Oh, don’t be like that,”** Venom mocked. **“Just be a good little bitch and you’ll get your reward.”** Eddie’s eyes widened at the name, his dick twitching just before Venom forcefully slammed his face back down on his dick.

Eddie screamed, his eyes rolling back, but Venom didn’t stop, nor did Eddie ever want him to. Venom continuously rammed himself down Eddie’s throat, fucking himself on his mouth and growling in blissful pleasure at how Eddie would just take it.

And take it he did. The face fucking was _delicious_ , delighting all of his nerve endings and making his cock leak desperately. The tip tickled his throat, and the ribs provided delicious variations of texture that had Eddie drooling around him. The tentacles continued their rough movements on his genitals, Eddie wanting but unable to come and loving every minute of it. The tentacle inside of him pulsed and engorged itself, stretching him open even farther than before as Eddie swallowed down Venom’s dick. The tentacle on his own dick stroked him in time with Venom’s thrusts into his mouth, nearly making Eddie’s vision black out as he saw stars dance over his vision. He needed to breathe, but he didn’t. He shouldn’t be able to take all of this, but he was. He shouldn’t delight in feeling so dirty and used, in being nothing but a pet, a toy, his other’s ‘little bitch’…And yet he cherished every second. Nothing was his anymore, not even his body as Venom fucked himself on it. It was all too much and yet not enough and if Eddie had the space in his mind to think in that moment he would have felt a twinge of regret for not doing this sooner.

Suddenly, Venom’s thrusts become more erratic, the other tendrils ceasing their movements as the symbiote chased his own pleasure. Eddie sucked every little opportunity he had, wanting all that his Master had to give and more. Soon enough, Venom buried Eddie’s mouth to the hilt, snarling as thick ropes of sweet cum shot down his throat. Eddie moaned deliriously, sucking desperately to drag out as much of his Master’s cum to paint his insides, to show who owned him. Venom allowed it, canting his hips a few times into the back of Eddie’s throat before violently pulling him up. Eddie choked and gazed up at his symbiote dreamily, mouth puffy and red and wide open. His tongue dipped out, and several strands of cum and lube connected him to Venom’s cock.

Venom let his tongue thrash a little before slipping back into his mouth, grinning and narrowing his eyes at his Pet who was kneeling for him and so desperate to please.

 **“Did you like that, Pet? I know _we_ did.”** Eddie found he couldn’t nod with Venom’s grip on his hair so instead he licked his lips and swallowed before answering, his voice hoarse from their activities.

“Y-yes, yes Master. Th-thank you, thank you _so much_.” Venom purred in delight and suddenly let go of Eddie’s head and cock, watching him bonelessly drop onto his elbows. The only thing still connecting them was a thick strand, a leash, leading to Eddie’s symbiote collar. Venom tugged it playfully and Eddie moaned, his cock still somehow hard and twitching as he was forced to look up at Venom again, this time unable to rely on the other’s strength to hold himself up. He was sore, used, and every bit of him just wanted to roll over and let Venom take him.

Venom grinned dangerously, knowing his thoughts.

**“We think it’s time for your reward, Pet~”**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter, here's /your/ reward ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) <3 <3  
> EDIT: OMFG FIREFOXAXEL THANK YOU THEY DREW LOVELY ART OF THIS CHAPTER AA https://floordrama.tumblr.com/post/180494107836/show-chapter-archive

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to FireFoxAxel for inspiring me to write again <3


End file.
